To See the World
by Randomness4u
Summary: A friend goes a long way. Toph realizes that as she meets Aang an interesting boy not like most people. Time skip a few years, Aang is dying and Toph doesn't know how to cope. A work in progress I hope to finish for once! 4/11/2015 -note to self.


_**A/N:** Hi everyone! It's been a year since I started this story and like most if not all of them, I always leave it unfinished. I don't know why I do it, but I do. This time I'm gonna finish this one! I've taken down the second chapter and retouched the first one here a bit. I really want to flesh out this story and do more with it than I originally planned. Many of the chapters I didn't put up were really bad haha.. oh younger me, you little dumpling. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this!_

* * *

"Toph, we are heading into the hospital room now."

With a few bumps and thuds, the wheelchair carrying the young pale woman entered the hospital where her best friend was currently residing in. A beautiful caramel colored female guided her through the halls and up an elevator. Even though Toph had been blind her whole life, she had met people that helped her through the darkest of days. The woman with her, Katara, was one of those friends.

Katara was claimed by many as a true beauty. She had long dark brown hair, curled most days, with a hair loop on both sides of her bangs. Not one for heavy wares, she never wore an excessive amount of clothes unless the weather called for it. Toph spent many hours with her friend shopping for clothes that Katara thought would look good on each of them. Of course being blind she didn't really mind what she wore.

_DING DING_

The red digital number on the side of the metal door stated they were on the fourth floor of the building. As the doors slid opened, the two ladies made their way out and down the hallway.

"Aang is in the last room I believe. I hope he's doing well." Concern in her voice. Katara had known Aang since they were in middle school together. Toph remained silent, not knowing how to make words of her feelings.

Approaching the last room of the hall, they made a turn to into the left room. There laid a young man, not more than 20. His face was even more pale than Toph's, and she really never went out. There were faint blueish rings under his eyes as he slowly opened them to greet his visitors.

"Hey Toph, Katara..." A weak and sickly voice was all he could muster as he tried his best not to cough.

Katara moved Toph over to the man's bedside. "I can't stay Aang, I'm sorry. But I'll be back very soon I promise." With a quick and soft hug she left the room. Toph sat with her head down in silence.

After a short time, she finally spoke up in a shaking tone "Aang... Can I see what you look like today?"

"Of course you can, just be gentle." Aang tried his best to smile as he spoke but the pain he felt kept him from prolonging any expression.

* * *

_**Flashback -**_

"Hi, I'm Aang. I'll be helping you out around the school this year." The bright and cheery voice of a young boy came from Toph's ears.

"Ms. Beifong, this is Aang. He has volunteered to be your seeing eyes for the rest of the school year." The soft voice of the teacher turned to the boy. "Please take care of her."

"I'll do my best Mrs. Wu, I promise."

With that, the boy slowly took the wheelchair from behind and the two strolled out of the room.

Toph never really talked to her 'helpers' much. She figured they always talked about the same things like how fun her classes were going to be, or how they were going to get along swellingly. But to her surprise, the boy never said such things. He always talked about how one day if she really wanted, she would get to see the world. Some days he would try his best to describe colors to her. Other days he would tell her about all the things he wanted to do when he grew up, little things he disliked, and even his fears.

It didn't take long before she started to think '_I guess he isn't that bad_'

Aang wasn't like the rest of her past 'helpers'. He talked to her like they were really friends. Being blind and growing up never having seen much herself, she couldn't relate to many people, conversations never lasted long. Aang on the other hand always had something to talk about and Toph truly admired that. Over the years in her solitude, she had began to think of life as dull, at least until he came along.

Throughout the school year, she had been introduced to Aang's two close friends: Katara and Sokka. The gang spent much of their time together, much of it joking and laughing with each other. One week they even took Toph to watch a movie, though she was reluctant, Aang promised that he would explain what was going on to her. By the time the movie ended they were all laughing. But each day that passed made Toph a little more sad. She truly enjoyed her friends' company and their energy toward the day.

The end of the year had quickly caught up to her and once again she found herself by herself. She spent all summer in her house where the maids moved her from one place to another, never really talking much because they were clearly all robots. Lao, her father, was very wary of everything that his daughter did. To him, she was just his fragile little girl. He never let her out, with the exception of Toph's movie night during the passing year, fearing that she would get hurt. But the more time that passed the more Toph remembered what it was to be lonely. Imprisoned by the very thing that she didn't have, eyesight.

"I miss you Aang.."

* * *

_**Present -**_

Toph moved her hands slowly over her long time friend's face. She felt the lines on his forehead as she moved her fingers back and forth; memories filling her mind. Moving her hands down, she felt his eye brows. Feeling the softness as she shifted her hands over his eyes. She could feel the warmth of his face and every little change in his skin. His nose was rather cold as she outlined it with her hands and proceeded to move her palms over his heated cheeks.

His face had really thinned out since she last 'saw' him. Where there was once the curve of his smile, now there was nothing, the feeling of no emotion. Aang always had a smile on, but now she could imagine it being a more of a chore and it broke her heart.

She remembered he had very soft lips. Smooth to the touch. But now as she moved her fingers across them, they felt very dry and cracked. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt her way down his jawline and down to his chin.

Aang could see the hurt in her face. He always thought she was most beautiful when she showed emotion. "Hey hey... Don't cry." Toph was now sniffling quietly hoping he would not hear her.

"Twinkle Toes, I ... I" her voice shook as she inhaled

Aang forced himself to talk without little breaks "Toph, you gotta be strong. If you're crying who is going to keep us all in line? Be strong enough for me too..."

_Short pause and sniffling_

"You are my best friend Aang. I.. I don't want to lose you." Toph kept her small hands around his cheeks as the tears rolled down her porcelain skin. Thoughts of everything the two friends used to talk about flooded her head: Their dreams, worries, what was most important to them both, and everything in between.

Aang had fallen ill one year ago, though he never told any of his friends. He went about life as he always had; looking at the bright side of things until one day he collapsed. Even when asked, he never told his friends what was wrong with him. Worrying them was something he hated doing.

The time had felt short, but already an hour had passed since Toph arrived with Katara and once again the dark brown haired girl walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Aang?" She always had a motherly tone when she was concerned. Katara sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

"Better than ever." Aang gave a small grin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay earlier, I was still in the middle of my break. Fortunately my boss let me go early... But visiting hours are just about up." Guilt in her voice, she still saw Aang nod in understanding.

As if on que, a nurse walked in and asked the two girls politely to return the next day. Aang gave his friends each a light hug before watching them leave the room. A part of him wanted them to stay just a little longer. A part of him had a dreaded feeling in the back of his head, one that made him think this could be the last time he saw them.

* * *

_Beep_

"_Yes? Did you need any assistance?" _A low voice came from the TelePrompter.

"Would it be okay if... If I called a friend?" Aangs voice was scratchy and almost unheard.

"_Absolutely. I'll send a nurse to help you with that."_

Within a few minutes, a nurse knocked on the door and greeted him.

"Who would you like me to call for you young man?" The older lady held up the phone and placed her fingers on the dial.

Aang handed her a piece of paper and the nice woman dialed the number. She listened to make sure it was ringing then handed him the phone and stepped outside.

_RING RING... RING RING... RING- click._

"Hello?" A tired voice mumbled.

"Hey Sokka..."

"Aang?! Is that you? Are you feeling better? Please don't be mad I didn't show up with the others. I was a little held up else where."

"Its okay Sokka... I don't mind." There was a pause as Aang tried to focus on why he called. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sokka was quick to reply "Anything, you name it buddy."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1  
**_Tell me about it!_


End file.
